


The One Where Steve Proposes (Or Not)

by AverageMarvelBitch



Series: Stony Shorts [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I'm not sure where this would go in the timeline so let's say it's an alternate universe lol, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Avengers, brief mention of Bruce Banner/Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMarvelBitch/pseuds/AverageMarvelBitch
Summary: Someone takes a picture of Steve and posts it on Instagram. The group chat goes nuts, Clint is way too emotional about all this and things are not exactly as they seem. Don't trust what you see on the internet, that's the first rule!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr - https://averagemarvelbitch.tumblr.com

**Hawkman** **―** OMG OMG OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT

**Black Swan** ― WTF Barton, saw what

**Hawkman** ― HOLD ON

**Hawkman** **―** I’M GONNA SEND YOU THE THING

**Big B** **―** What’s going on?

**Black Swan** **―** idk

**Hawkman sent a photo.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169253252@N02/46752261194/in/dateposted-public/)

**Black Swan** **―** Holy shit

**Hawkman** **―** I KNOW

**Hawkman** **―** STEVE IS GONNA PROPOSE Y’ALL

**Big B** **―** Let’s not jump to conclusions here. I mean, you can’t even see if he's holding something

**Black Swan** **―** Steve just walked in. He’s smiling. He’s holding a Tiffany’s bag

**Big B** **―** Holy shit Steve is going to propose

**Hawkman** **―** STEVE IS GONNA PROPOSE

 

* * *

 

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?”

Natasha quickly, but discreetly, hid the screen of her phone from Steve.

“Just discussing what we’re going to order tonight”, she lied flawlessly and without blinking, “Are you and Tony having dinner with us?”

“No. I’m taking Tony to Mario’s tonight”.

“Oh. That’s where you two had your first date, right?”

“Yeah”, Steve chuckled, taking a bottle of water from the fridge, “How do you know that?”

“I’m a spy, I know everything”.

“Okay. Well, I’m going to take a shower and get ready. JARVIS, can you make sure Tony doesn’t forget our date tonight, please?”

_“’I’ll make sure Mr. Stark is on time, Captain”._

“Good luck, Steve”, Natasha can’t help but say.

Steve looked at her a bit confused. “Uh, thanks?” And left the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

**Hawkman** **―** Nat

**Hawkman** **―** Nat

**Hawkman** **―** Nat

**Hawkman** **―** Nat

**Hawkman** **―** Nat

**Hawkman** **―** Nat

**Hawkman** **―** Nat

**Black Swan** **―** He’s going to do it tonight.

**Hawkman** **―** OMG

**Big B** **―** Wow, really? Where?

**Black Swan** **―** Mario’s. They had their first date there. It’s sweet.

**Hawkman** **―** OUR BOYS ARE GROWING UP SO FAST

**Black Swan** **―** Please try to control yourself.

**Big B** **―** It’s a pretty special moment, I get why he’s so excited.

**ThunderThighs** **―** GREETINGS, MY FRIENDS. I SEE THE GOOD CAPTAIN HAS DECIDED TO WED THE MAN OF IRON. A MUCH JOYOUS OCCASION. I HAVE ALREADY BESTOWED MY CONGRATULATIONS UPON THE SON OF STARK OVER THIS HAPPY NEWS.

**Hawkman** **―** YOU DID WHAT

**Big B** **―** Oh, no

**Black Swan** **―** Shit, Tony must be freaking out. Clint, penthouse NOW.

**_JARVIS_** ** _―_** _Mr. Stark may surprise you with his reaction, Miss Romanoff._

**Hawkman** **―** Uh, did anyone know JARVIS can invade the group chat?

**Hawkman** **―** Also, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THOR, don’t tell Steve or anyone else about the proposal!

**ThunderThighs** **―** HAVE I DONE SOMETHING WRONG? IS IT NOT CUSTOMARY TO CONGRATULATE A FRIEND WHEN THEY ARE TO BE WED?

**Big B** **―** Just come to our room, I’ll explain everything.

**ThunderThighs** **―** AYE, YOU CAN EXPLAIN THESE CONFUSING CUSTOMS WHILE WE BATHE.

**Hawkman** **―** Oh man, not in the group chat, COME ON

 

* * *

 

 Natasha and Clint were the first to arrive. They stepped out of the elevator and looked around. They expected to see Tony pacing back and forth, pulling his hair from his head, panicked at the very idea that his partner of three years wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. They did not expect to find Tony in his closet, an excited smile on his face as he looked through his clothes.

“What do you think, JARVIS? Too formal?”

_“Yes, Mr. Stark. I think the tuxedo is a bit formal for dinner at Mario’s”._

“Right. Something more casual. Maybe the blue shirt? Steve likes that one”.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

Tony turned and smiled at Natasha and Clint, who were standing in his doorway, looking thoroughly confused.

“Hey. You need something? I’m kind of busy, I have a date with Steve”.

“Yeah, we know. Thor… told you about the date?”

Tony laughed. “Oh, yeah. He congratulated me on my upcoming engagement and offered to teach me a few tricks for the honeymoon”.

“Yeah, sounds like Thor”, Clint replied, snickering.

“So, you… seem to be fine with it”.

This time, it was Tony’s turn to look confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, I mean, I guess we thought you would be a little freaked out over this. You know, marriage, commitment”.

“I don’t know why everyone thinks I’m afraid of commitment. I proposed to Pepper when we were together, you know. I like the idea of getting married, of spending the rest of my life with someone I love who loves me back”, Tony said, taking a navy blue shirt from his wardrobe and putting it close to the door, “Just because I slept around when I was younger doesn’t mean I have an aversion to commitment”.

“That actually makes a lot of sense”.

“Great. Now can you two please get the hell out? I need to take a shower”.

 

* * *

 

 Steve was waiting for Tony in the communal kitchen. Natasha, Clint and Thor were sitting at the kitchen island while Bruce cooked. The captain kept sneaking glances at the elevator, absently touching the pocket on the inside of his jacket. Every time he did it, Clint would squeal quietly, earning himself a slap from Natasha. When Steve turned to look at his teammates, he found them all staring at him with knowing smiles.

“Uh, is everything okay? You’re all acting weird”.

“Everything is fine, Cap. We’re just happy that Bruce is making his famous _chilli_ for us”.

Steve narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing a word out of Clint’s mouth, but he didn’t have time to argue. He turned back as soon as he heard the familiar _ping_ of the elevator and smiled at his partner, who exited the elevator.

“Hi”, Tony greeted with a big smile.

“Hi. You look incredible”, Steve whispered before pulling his boyfriend in for a long kiss. They were suddenly interrupted by a loud sniff.

“I’m sorry”, Clint said, clearly holding back tears, “I’m just so excited for the _chilli_ ”.

Steve just stared at him disbelieving while Tony glared from behind him.

“So, we should go”.

“Right, yeah”, Steve replied, still confused, “we should go”.

As they left, Steve could have sworn he heard Natasha say something like _you’re such a human disaster, Barton_.

 

* * *

 

 Mario’s was completely empty. All the tables had been removed, leaving only one in the middle of the restaurant, with a white tablecloth, two blue orchids and some lit candles.

“You got the whole place just for us?”

“I know how much you hate when people keep interrupting us. I thought maybe we could have the whole night for ourselves”.

Tony smiled and pulled his boyfriend down, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth. “You’re absolutely perfect, did you know that?”

“Ah, Anthony! Steven! Welcome!”

“Good evening, Mario. How’s business?”

“Good, good. Come, sit, we have a special menu just for you”.

They sat down at the table and, after a quick look at the menu, ordered their respective plates. While they waited, they talked about their week ― Steve told Tony all about the new recruits at SHIELD who thought Captain America was really swell until he started making them drop and give a hundred pushups; Tony told Steve about the shareholder’s meeting he had had earlier that day and how he had finally convinced the others to green light his new green energy project. When the plates came, they ate and talked about their plans for the weekend ― there was an exhibit at the MoMA Steve really wanted to see ― and reminisced about their first date and the early years of their relationship.

By the time dessert came, Tony couldn’t hold himself still. He couldn’t wait anymore. He picked at his cake, glancing at Steve.

“Tony. I just wanted to say… You know you mean the world to me, right?”

_This is it,_ Tony thought, nodding at his boyfriend with a smile, _this is it._

“I love you. And I want to make you happy. Always”.

“I love you too”, he replied, his hands slightly shaking.

“So, I got you something. Something I thought you might like”.

Steve retrieved a little black box from the inside of his jacket and put it on the table in front of Tony, smiling.

Tony couldn’t contain his joy. His smile was so big his cheeks actually hurt. He slowly opened the box, the words already forming on his lips.

“I d… I…”, his smile faltered as he stared at the little opened box, “wow. Uh, this is…”

“You don’t like it?” Steve asked, confused, “It’s just like the one you broke the last time we fought the Wrecking Crew. It took some time because they no longer make this kind of watch. I thought you might like it”.

“I loved it”, Tony replied with a fake smile, taking the watch from the box and staring intently at it, “I absolutely loved it. It’s beautiful, thank you”.

“Are you sure? You sound weird. It’s okay if you didn’t like it”.

“No, I like it. Yeah. So, I’m done with my meal. Maybe we should go”.

Steve, still confused with his boyfriend’s reaction, nodded. “Okay. Yeah, let’s go home”.

They stayed silent all the way back to the tower. Steve tried to get Tony to talk, but the brunette would only answer his questions with a nod and a curt reply, all the while with a smile that Steve knew he reserved specially for the press.

“So”, Steve said, pressing the elevator button.

“I have some work to get done. Otherwise Pepper is going to have my head”, Tony said with a humorless laugh.

“I’ll wait for you”.

“It’s gonna be a long night so… I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Thank you for the watch”, he didn’t wait for an answer. As soon as the doors to the elevator opened, he ran out, not even glancing back at his boyfriend ― _boyfriend, not fiancé_ ― as the doors closed.

Steve stood there, not really understanding what he had done wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets some new information and is planning time for the gang.

Steve was sitting in his living room, staring at the black screen on his TV, his left hand covering his mouth and a part of his nose as he analyzed the entire evening yet again. Tony seemed fine before they went to the restaurant. He smiled when Steve complimented him and seemed very excited to go to Mario’s. He was fine at the restaurant too, but, now that Steve really thought about it, he seemed a bit anxious by the time dessert came. But, honestly? Tony was always anxious. From the moment Steve had met him, his mind never stopped working. So the fact that he was a bit fidgety wasn’t really too out of character for him.

And then, there was the watch. After he opened the little black box and saw the watch, everything seemed to change. Steve couldn’t understand. Tony loved that watch. And he knew his boyfriend had been really upset when the watch was destroyed in a fight with the Wrecking Crew. He really thought Tony would be happy to have one just like it. Of course, it wasn’t the exact same watch, but it was something, right? Steve had gone through a lot of trouble to get him that gift. Even paid a little fortune ― more than he was ever comfortable spending on anything, to be completely honest ― just to put a smile on his partner’s face. He couldn’t understand why Tony didn’t like it. Better yet, he couldn’t understand why Tony didn’t tell him why he didn’t like it.

Steve had to admit, that hurt a bit. They hadn’t started their relationship in the best way, but they had been together for two years now. He really thought they had reached a point in their relationship where they could be completely honest with each other. _But apparently not_ , Steve thought, frustrated. He needed to talk to Tony. Find out what exactly had caused such a strong reaction, so they could work on it. _Yes, that’s what I’m going to do_. He was getting ready to get up and go straight to the workshop when the elevator doors opened and the rest of the Avengers stepped out, all smiling.

“Heeeeeeeeeey. Where’s Mr. Rogers?”

Steve looked at Clint, confused. “I’m… Right here?”

“Not you, American dream. The other Mr. Rogers”.

“We told him you two might want some privacy to celebrate, but he couldn’t be stopped”, Natasha explained, sitting down on the couch, “So, where’s your other half?”

“He’s at the workshop. I’m sorry, celebrate what exactly? What are you guys talking about?”

Natasha narrowed her eyes, looking at Steve like she disapproved of all of his life choices.

“You’re not kidding. Steve, what was in the little black box you had?”

“A watch”, he explained, still confused with the whole thing, “Remember, Tony was really upset over losing his watch on that fight with the Wrecking Crew, and the company didn’t make those anymore, so I pulled a few strings and I got him one. An exact replica. I thought he would be happy, but apparently not”, he finished in a bitter tone.

Everybody was silent. They looked at each other, unmistakable guilt in their eyes.

“Oh, this is bad”, Bruce broke the silence, shaking his head.

“I do not understand. I thought the Midgardian custom was to present your beloved with a ring, not a watch”.

“It is, Thor. Steve didn’t propose”.

This time, Steve looked absolutely horrified. “WHAT? You thought I was going to propose?”

“Well, yeah”, Clint replied, instantly defensive, “I mean, you’ve been together for two years, pretty much ever since you got defrosted like an overgrown chicken on steroids, and you always talk about how you’re going to spend the rest of your lives together. It was a safe assumption”.

“Why would I propose? It’s not like we can actually get married”.

“Why the hell not?”

“Because we’re both men, Clint”, Steve explained like he was talking to a five year old.

“Rogers, please tell me you don’t actually believe same sex marriage is illegal”.

Steve just stared at Natasha.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You’ve been in this century for two years and a half and NO ONE told you that you can get married now?”

“We… We can get married?” Steve asked in a soft whisper.

“JARVIS, please show him”, Bruce asked with a small smile.

Suddenly, many windows appeared out of thin air, all around Steve. News about the LGBTQ+ pride parade, about the legalization of same sex marriage in many places, even pictures and videos of said marriages.

“We can get married. Holy shit, I can propose to Tony?”

“That’s what we thought was happening today. Actually, that’s what Tony thought was happening today”.

Steve’s smile disappeared, giving place to a horrified look.

“Tony thought I was proposing. He thought I was giving him a ring and it was just a stupid watch”.

“I’m sure it was a very mighty watch, nevertheless, my friend”, Thor spoke, slapping Steve in the back in solidarity.

The captain stood up, a determined look on his face, “I’m going to propose to Tony”.

“YES! HE’S GONNA PROPOSE TO TONY”.

“Yes, Clint, we heard, we’re right here”, Natasha replied, rolling her eyes. She turned to Steve, “How are you going to do it?”

He looked down for a moment, thinking. Then, he smiled. “I’m going to need your help”.

* * *

Tony had a terrible night. After not so subtly running away from Steve after their date, he locked himself in his workshop and stayed there for hours, just sitting on the couch, eating a bag of M&Ms while thinking of all the reasons why Steve wouldn’t want to marry him. Too old, too stubborn, too difficult, too narcissistic, workaholic; the words swirled inside his head, making his insides twist with grief. He knew the kind of man he was. And he was very much aware of how bad he was. And Steve, well, Steve was good. He was the best man Tony had ever met. He deserved better. And maybe he knew that too.

Sometimes, during his downward spiral, he had brief moments of lucidity when his brain would actually function properly. _Steve loves me_ , he would think to himself, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself, _I wasn’t even thinking about getting married before Thor and the others told me about the proposal. We don’t have to get married right now. Maybe Steve does want to marry me, he’s just not ready for it right now._ The words kept getting stronger and stronger inside his mind, shutting down the terrible thoughts that had threatened to engulf him before. By the time the bag of M&Ms was empty, Tony was already feeling better and decided to apologize to Steve the next day.

As it turned out, he didn’t quite have a chance to talk to Steve the next morning. He was woken up by a call from Pepper, telling him he was needed at the R&D department immediately and that Happy was already waiting outside for him. He quickly got dressed and sent a text to Steve from the car.

_Emergency at SI. Lunch?_

The answer came as soon as he sent it.

_Can’t. I’ll see you tonight. Love you._

He smiled and sent Steve back a heart, drinking his coffee ― thank God Happy had been smart enough to stop at a coffee shop ― and thinking of how exactly he was going to explain himself to Steve later.

* * *

It was almost 7 PM when Tony finally got back home. He had spent the entire day putting out fires ― sometimes literally ― and, every time he thought he was done, Pepper would show up with something to sign or a problem to solve. He was tired. He was hungry. He wanted a hot shower, some food, and a bed ― preferably with 180 pounds of prime American beef right on top of him.

He was so tired he almost didn’t see the post-it stuck on the elevator doors. He frowned at the small, yellow piece of paper before taking it.

_Penthouse. I’m waiting._

_\- SR_

Curious, he got into the elevator and asked JARVIS to take him to the penthouse.

“Is Steve up to something, J?”

“I believe the Captain has prepared something special for you, sir. You’ll see”.

Soon, the elevator doors opened. Tony looked around, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. The entire floor was covered in flowers. White, red, pink roses. Everywhere he looked. And right in the center of the room was Steve, wearing a suit and looking more nervous than Tony had ever seen him look.

“What’s all this?”, he asked, walking towards his partner.

“I’m sorry for making you wait”.

Tony was confused. “Wait for what?”

“Tony. I came into this century with nothing. No home, no family, no hope. I was bitter, depressed, angry at everything and everyone. And I didn’t think I would ever fit in here, that this was my punishment: living in a world I fought so hard to save, but never truly being a part of it. I’d accepted my fate like a dying soldier accepts his defeat. Until you.”

Steve took a step closer and softly touched Tony’s face, a small smile on his lips.

“I’m not going to lie, it was not love at first sight”, he said, making Tony laugh, the tears in the corner of his eyes threatening to spill, “But now I see, sweetheart, it would’ve been impossible for me not to fall in love with you. You’re amazing, Tony. You gave me the chance to be the man I’ve always wanted to be. You showed me happiness like I had never felt before in my entire life. You accepted my past and made me look forward to the future. You made me feel like I belong in this world. I can’t imagine my life without you. So…”

In that moment, Steve went down on one knee, taking a small black box from his jacket and opening it to show a simple, silver ring. The brunette stood there, completely paralyzed, brown eyes staring into blue ones full of love and hope.

“Tony Stark, will you marry me?”

“Yes”, he whispered, with a smile so big it hurt his cheeks, “yes, I’ll marry you”.

Steve smiled as he put the ring on his boyfriend’s ― no, _fiancé’s_ ― finger, quickly getting up and pulling Tony into a deep kiss.

_“I’m sorry to interrupt, Captain, Mr. Stark. I would like to offer my congratulations and pass along a message from Mr. Barton. He would like to know if they can come in because he and the other Avengers are, and I quote, “dying out here”._

The newly engaged couple laughed and authorized Jarvis to open the elevator doors. Immediately, Clint jumped out.

“YEAH, WE’RE PLANNING A WEDDING, BABY”

“Congratulations, Tony, Steve”, said Bruce, hugging his ‘science bro’, as Tony had dubbed them.

“Congratulations, my friends! There is no happier occasion than when two mighty warriors decide to share not only the battlefield, but also their lives”, Thor offered, almost taking Steve off the ground with his hug.

“Thanks, you guys. For everything”.

“Okay, I just ordered a shit ton of food, Pepper is on her way with Happy and Rhodey and we are going to CELEBRATE”.

“I really think they would rather celebrate alone, Clint”, Natasha informed her friend while hugging and congratulating Tony.

“Don’t worry. We’ll have plenty of time to celebrate just the two of us later, right?” Tony said suggestively to his fiancé.

“So gross. I’m so happy for you guys. We’re just missing one tiny little thing”.

“Yeah?”, Steve asked, laughing, “What’s that?”

* * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169253252@N02/46759390254/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it might be a bit silly that Steve didn't know about same sex marriage being a thing, but then I remembered my friend who only recently found out about that, so... If it's not very believable, just bear with me ;


End file.
